Truth or Dare
by barbeQ
Summary: "Aku pilih dare!"/"Wooooooww!"/"Apa?"/"Kau serius, hyung."/"Aku serius."/"Baiklah, kau harus… hubungi nomor emergency police lalu ajaklah seseorang yang mengangkat teleponmu untuk… phone sex."/"Apa?"/"Direkam ya, hyung."/"Aish!"/ A Kyumin Fanfiction. Warning! Mature content! Review pls! Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

"Suntuk sekali, ya."

"Ya, hoammm…"

"Ayo kita bermain sebentar."

"Ide bagus. Sungmin punya papan Ouija dibawah kasurnya."

"Lalu kalian akan pulang dan aku tinggal disini sendirian? Lupakan! Aku harus tidur nyenyak setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan ini."

"Jangan, jangan main-main dengan kawanan setan. Mmm, bagaimana kalau permainan truth or dare?"

"Hoam, basi sekali, sih."

"Tidak basi jika kita bumbui permainan ini dengan caraku."

"Ayo libatkan soal bedroom fantasy dan sex."

**.**

**Truth or Dare**

**.**

**KyuhyunXSungmin**

**.**

**Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry**

**.**

**BoyXBoy, Mature Content, Typo, Newbie**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

Ini konyol! Mereke berbicara terlalu vulgar dihadapanku—aku seorang anak pendeta—, tidakkah mereka seharusnya malu bermain-main dengan kata-kata jorok begitu dirumah suciku ini? Aku yakin, Ayahku akan mendepak ketiga cowo mesum itu dari rumah ini lalu ia takkan membiarkan aku berbicara lagi pada ketiganya—Lupakan, Ayah dan Ibuku tengah mengurus pernikahan kakakku di Jermany—. Oh ayolah lukisan raksasa bunda maria yang menggantung di dinding kamarku ini apakah tak mampu membuat mereka tersadar. Begitu juga lukisan-lukisan tuhanku yesus beserta lafal-lafal suci di setiap sudut kamarku ini, bahkan dimeja nakas—disamping Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Henry— ada kitab suci yang tergeletak terbuka. Tapi bukannya sadar… Mereka malah menertawai lukisan malaikat-malaikat yang hanya menggunakan –ehem—sehelai kain dipinggul, membayangkan jika sosok itu menjadi si seksi Megan Fox. Aduh, Dasar pemuda tak taat kepada agama. Mereka seharusnya menganggungkan para malaikat itu yang merupakan symbol roh baik dan roh jahat didalam ajaran seluruh agama.

"Truth atau Dare?!" Suara Eunhyuk yang melengking mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Kulihat ia menggeplak kepala Henry dengan jengkel, si mochai itu terus-menerus mengeluh karena ia kalah sedari tadi. Hmfft, rasakan itu.. Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu curang di dalam permainan apapun. Hatiku tergelak menertawai siluet yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya—bingung. Sudahlah, nly, kau pilih saja truth. Tanpa sadar aku pun memperhatikan mereka yang tengah bermain di atas ranjang. Buku sudah ku abaikan. Entah sejak kapan aku mengubah posisi kursi putar ini menjadi membelakangi meja belajarku.

"Aish, hyung, okelah. Aku pilih truth." Akhirnya si mochi menjawab.

"Jujur ya, apa kau pernah orgasme disaat bajumu masih terpasang lengkap dibadanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan seringai jahilnya.

Donghae mulai menggebuk-gebuk kasur menahan gelitikan diperutnya—memangnya selucu ituya? Biasa saja. "Hyuk, hahaha, kau jahat sekali bertanya soal itu padanya."

"Ya! Hyung akukan sudah menceritakan soal itu kepadamu… kenapa harus bertanya begitu? Ganti pertanyaan!" Henry merengek. Wajahnya kelihatan kalut dan memerah menahan malu. Haha. Wajar sih, jika aku diposisinya aku akan bertingkah sama. Hih. Lagipula, menjijikan sekali pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak bisa. Ayo jujur. Mumpung disini ada Sungmin hyung…"

"Apa kau menyebut-nyebut namaku?" Tanyaku sengit. Salahkan kepekaan telingaku ketika mendengar namaku disebut-sebut oleh si blonde bergummy smile itu.

"Kau penasaran juga, hyung? Lihat, nly, Sungmin hyung mau mendengar jawabanmu." Godaan itu ia lancarkan sambil menoel-noel pipi putih milik cowo yang paling muda diantara kami berempat disini.

Setelah tampak berpikir-pikir dan didesak oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, akhirnya Henry menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat seperti orang sakit yang tengah menelan pil, "Pe-pernah, sewaktu aku ganti baju olahraga bersama Sungmin hyung."

Apa?

"Hmfffft! Hahahahahahahaha."

Impuls, wajahku memerah padam sampai ke telinga. Apa? He-henry terangsang karena melihatku buka baju? Lama-lama aku menjadi kesal mendengar derai tawa tak henti-hentinya dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Hawa panas menyelubungiku karena rasa kesalku membumbung membentuk kepulan asap yang keluar dari masing-masing telingaku.

"Ya!" Bentakku namun satupun tak menghiraukannya. Henry masih tertunduk malu, sa-sama sepertiku.

"HAHAHAHAHA." –Cukup. Aku ingin balas dendam!

"Kalian! Biarkan aku ikut bermain!"

.

~oOo~

.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku mulai merutuki keputusanku untuk bergabung dalam permainan bodoh itu. Sedari tadi, aku selalu menjadi sasaran kejahilan dan kemesuman ketiganya, mereka bertanya soal 'siapa yang kau bayangkan saat masturbasi?', 'jelaskan bagaimana first kissmu secara terperinci!', 'jika kau homoseksual kau mau memasuki atau dimasuki?' atau, 'seberapa ukuranmu?'. Gila! Mereka sudah gila! Itukan privasiku. Mana bisa aku membeberkan aibku—apa ini terhitung di dalam aib?—sendiri. Sudah begitu, mereka menjadikanku bulan-bulanan setelah menjawabnya. Meremas-remas kesepuluh jariku sendiri, aku mulai tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencekik leher teman-temanku itu. Atau… siapa sih yang menciptakan permainan bodoh semacam ini? Biar kupereteli orangnya.

Setelah mereka puas menertawaiku, Eunhyuk mulai memposisikan bolpoin hitam itu diatas laptop. Sebelum ia memutar bolpoin itu, aku mencekal tangannya dan mengambil bolpoin itu dari tangannya. Aku curiga. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di dalam permainan ini, aku selalu menjadi orang sasaran, aku merasa ditargetkan. Ya, Eunhyuk pasti memakai jimat di tangannya. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan 'ya sudah' miliknya. Baiklah, akan kubuat keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku. Eunhyuk dan Donghae harus ditumbangkan. Lalu aku memutarnya perlahan-lahan—seperti dengan pertimbangan yang akurat. Bolpoin itu berputar lama-lama melambat dan tutupnya…

Menunjuk…

kearahku…

lagi.

YA TUHAN!

"Kita sedang beruntung malam ini. Kapan lagi kita bisa membuat orang sekaku dia menjadi gila." Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melempar tawa. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah cepat! Jangan tertawa terus!" Aku memotong dengan sentakkan marah. Aku kesal sekali. Aku kesal kepada teman-temanku. Aku kesal kepada permainan ini. Aku kesal kepada diriku—keberuntungan jelekku.

"Oke, truth or dare, hyung?"

Pikirkan Sungmin, pikirkan. Otak mesum ketiga orang didepanmu ini tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata porno. Mereka akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai privasi hidupmu di dalam mimpi basah di hormone remaja. Lebih baik, hentikan ini, pilihlah 'dare', min.

"Aku pilih dare!"

"Wooooooww!"

"Apa?"

"Kau serius, hyung?" –Inikan sebuah permainan, aku hanya main-main, tetapi—benar-benar—seseorang yang menciptakan permainan ini sungguhan orang yang tolol. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa seseorang berlaku jujur dan berani? Kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae, pada dasarnya aturan permainannya begitu. Konsekuensi jika seseorang yang ditantang malahan menolaknya, ia akan mendapat kesialan selama bertahun-tahun—entah aku merasa ini hanyalan bualan keduanya belaka tetapi aku yang lebih bodoh pasalnya aku menaruh percaya—. Hey, siapa yang mau sial selama bertahun-tahun?

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah, kau harus…"

.

~oOo~

.

**From : Henry**

_**Hyung, kau tidak usah menjemputku ke alamat itu, aku menumpang di mobil temanku saja.**_

…

Aku tersenyum simpul. Adik yang pengertian. Baguslah. Aku tak perlu meninggalkan tugas pentingku disini. Itu merupakan tugas yang sangat penting bagiku… bagi organisasiku. Aku punya sebuah organisasi yang beranggotakan mahasiswa jurusan hacking yang mahir, diantaranya Cho Kyuhyun—itu namaku. Namun, aku bukanlah pemegang kendali di dalam organisasi pembobol uang di ATM maupun bank-bank yang beroperasi di Seoul. Aku punya ketua. Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang programmer yang diandalkan jika operasi dilapangan tengah dilakukan. Aku hanya duduk didepan layar komputer serta memangku telepon tanpa kabel. Sembari mengamati titik-titik dimana para polisi buncit berjaga, akupun sibuk mengangkat telepon-telepon yang mendial nomor 112—itu nomor emergency police di Korea Selatan. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja. Aku menggunakan trik untuk membuat panggilan yang masuk ke nomor itu ke nomor telepon rumahku. Serta melacak titik koordinasi dimana keberadaan si pemilik ponsel. Takut-takut, mereka berniat menghampiri pos jaga di daerah terdekatnya untuk melaporkan perkara. Jadi, aku bisa mengantisipasinya dengan menghubungi agenku yang sudah ditempatkan di titik-titik tertentu—mereka bisa langsung menembak kepala orang itu.

Menurut informasi yang kuterima, para agen tengah membobol sebuah ATM di dekat sebuah mall yang sudah ditutup—tentu saja, bahkan ini hampir jam sebelas malam. Masih ada beberapa panggilan yang masuk ke nomor teleponku—aku yakin, orang-orang itu orang yang memergoki kerja tim.

KRING!

"Halo? Dengan kantor kepolisian Seoul, Korea Selatan, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan atau nyonya?" –Ini salah satu bagian yang paling menyenangkan.

Sambil menunggu seseorang diseberang menyahut, aku mengamati layar komputerku. Nomor ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan teleponku di dalam line telepon titik koordinatornya berhasil kulacak. Ia berada di..

"**Aku me-mengalami kesuli-tanh disinih."**

"Ya?"

"**Akuh ti-dak bisah… engh! mengata-si-nya denganh jari-kuh. Ohh!"**

A-apa apaan ini? Mengapa ada seseorang yang mendesah ketika ia tahu ia menelepon seorang polisi?

"**O-ahh! Ahh! Engh.. akuh butuh- ka.. u.. uhh. Ahh!"**

Mataku semakin membelalak. Tak bergerak. Mentapa kepada satu objek saja—komputerku. Dengan satu kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah dan satunya mengangkang diatas kursi putarku, aku dapat merasakan pusat tubuhku agak bergetar mendengar desahan-desahan itu. Pelampiasannya, ku genggam gagang teleponku semakin kuat saja.

"**Sshh… Ayolah, ahh, ahh, aku ti-dak tahanh! Tigah jariku-uhh tak cukuph."**

Tololnya dirimu, Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar membayang sosok diseberang sana sedang terbaring dan mengangkang lebar, tangannya merogoh-rogoh lubangnya sendiri. Memasukkan tiga jarinya, memaju mundurkannya cepat. Kemudian, ia mengejang saat sesuatu didalam tubuhnya tersentuh tak sengaja. Impuls tubuhnya melengkung dan kakinya semakin mengangkak menampakkan pemandangan menggairahkan. Ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang lagi, aku memejamkan mataku membayangkan aku berada diatasnya, menyaksikan wajahnya yang berpeluh dan… seksi. Ah sialan.

Mana? Mana suara cantik itu?

"**Ahh. Hah. Hah. Beri-kanh akuh sebuah tan-da, oh! Jangan keras-kerash. Engh!"**

Gila. Ia memainkan imajinasiku. Mataku yang masih terpejam engga membuka lagi. Otakku memutar sebuah potongan adegan dimana aku tengah mengecupi leher jenjang seseorang diseberang sana… menjilatnya. Tak sadar lidahku menjilat kedua belah bibirku sendiri.

"**Mmh. Ahh. Ahh. Oh! Jangan disanah, nipplekuh, uhh!"**

Kemudian membayangkan bahwa aku menyusuri tulang selangkanya kemudian semakin turun ke dadanya. Mengecupi, menjilat, melumat, menghisap seluruhnya—sampai ke puncak dadanya. Di dalam benakku, ia menggelinjang ketika aku menggigit nipplenya dan memberikan rangsangan kepada nipplenya yang lain—menjepitnya diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"**Ohh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Engh! Jangan ber-hentih! Ahh! Yah.. shhh.. terushkanh, ahh."**

Kemudian semakin turun ke daerah vitalnya. Mengangkangi kakinya lalu menyusupkan kepalaku diselangkannya. Mengecup pertama kalinya, kemudian mulai menghisap dan melahapnya secara keseluruhan. Kubantu ia mencapai klimaksnya dengan memanjakan titik kenikmatan yang lain diselangkannya. Menekan-nekannya dengan jari-jariku.

"**Engh! Ahh, ahh, ahh, a-akuh… uhh… aku- Ahh! Hhh."**

Diotakku terbayang-bayang wajahnya yang cantik setelah didera oleh ombak biru pantai yang menyeretnya menuju surge duniawi. Banyak peluh, memejam, menggigit bibir…

"Sayang, giliranmu, maukah?" –Aku masih memejam. Perlahan, kukeluarkan kejantananku dari celana dalamku—oh menegang maksimal, ternyata.

"**Mmh. Biarkan milikmu memenuhi mulutku."**

Aku tersenyum. Tanganku yang menggenggam kejantananku mulai menaik turunkannya. Membayangkan jika mulut berongga mungil itu memanjakanku dengan kehangatan goanya. Membelitku dengan lidahnya serta menusuk-nusuk lubang diujungnya. Membuatku ngilu. Sehingga aku mengeluarkan geraman serta desahan kecil, sangat kecil.

Kemudian, didalam benakku, kepala cantik itu semakin bringas bergerak maju mundur dan menyempitkan rongga mulutnya sehingga aku merasa terjepit. "Ahh." Desahku. Spermaku layaknya diperas. "Sayang, percepath." Tak sadar, aku memajukan pinggul ke depan dan ke belakang di atas kursi putar ini. Kocokanku semakin kuat dan cepat. Dan ketika klimaksku terasa dekat, aku melangkungkan punggungku dan pinggulku maju sehingga cairanku menyemprot ke layar komputerku.

"Hah. Hah. Hah." Deru nafasku masih tak terkontrol setelah aku merasakan euphoria saat-saat orgasme yang menyenangkan. Setelah nafasku telah normal, aku membersihkan layar komputerku dengan tisu dimeja,

"Halo?"

Tut Tut Tut

Apa?

Sial?

Kenapa terburu-buru?

Aish!

Aku segera melihat ke layar komputerku—mengecek keberadaan si misterius yang menggodaku tadi.

"Huh? Bukankah ini alamat yang sama seperti alamat yang diberitahukan adikku?"

Jangan bilang… dia adalah temannya Henry?

.

~oOo~

.

**Previous…**

"Aku pilih dare!"

"Wooooooww!"

"Apa?"

"Kau serius, hyung."

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah, kau harus…"

"Hubungi nomor emergency police lalu ajaklah seseorang yang mengangkat teleponmu untuk… phone sex."

"Apa?"

"Direkam ya, hyung."

"Aish!"

.

~o TBC / END o~

.

Yah, saya lagi saya lagi haha. Maafya. Saya Cuma mau minta pendapatnya aja. Ini TBC atau END? END kayanya mah wkwk. Ini noedit ya jadi dimaklumi kalau typonya bertebaran .. My Step Fathernya banyak typo bangetya TuT Samaaa TuT Itu juga noedit jadinya yahhhh… maafya TuT

Yaudahlah. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk fic yang ini? Dimohon reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry, kau punya teman perempuan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku homo hanya bermain dengan laki-laki."

"Kalau aku mendekati teman perempuanmu, boleh?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai gadis muda, hyung? Kau bosan dengan wanita tua ya?"

"Sejak temanmu meneleponku dan kami sering bertukar kabar."

"Temanku? Teman perempuanku? Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah, dia tak mau memberitahukan namanya."

"Hah. Namanya saja kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa mendekatinya, hyung."

**.**

**Truth or Dare**

**.**

**KyuhyunXSungmin**

**.**

**Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry**

**.**

**BoyXBoy, Mature Content, Typos, Newbie**

**.**

**Chaptered**

**.**

Ini sudah berlalu tiga hari setelah aku menelepon nomor emergency police malam itu. Disekolah, aku selalu menghindari ketiga orang bodoh yang terus menimpukku dengan kertas yang diremas-remas yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah pesan yang sama : mana rekamannya, hyung?

Soal rekaman itu… Hell! Aku malu menunjukannya. Membayangkan malam itu saja… aku langsung memuntahkan sereal yang ku makan ke dalam mangkuknya. Lagipula, rekaman itu tak ada. Aku memang bodoh. Sebelum aku berhasil menyimpannya aku telah mengakhiri sambungan telepon akibat aku terlalu gugup. Makanya, aku sengaja menghindari tiga orang mesum itu.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa menghindari Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Henry lagi. Dipelajaran terakhir, aku beralasan penyakit anemiaku kambuh sehingga guruku mengizinkan untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Memang. Itu adalah sebuah rencana yang telah kususun rapih didalam otak cantikku. Tetapi, mereka bertiga—kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud—berdiri dari kursinya dan mengatakan akan mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan. Sialan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa darah tinggi menyerangku. Alibi bahwa mereka mengkhawatirkanku sebagai seorang sahabat membuahkan hasil—jelas-jelas membuatku tak bisa berkutik ketika mereka menanyai soal rekaman itu—.

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian, hyung."

"Po-ponselku ketinggalan dirumah, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu kita kerumahmu saja. Lagipula, aku malas ke kelas lagi, membosankan. Hoam."

Benarkan? Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

~oOo~

.

**The number you are calling—tut tut tut.**

Sialan. Kemana si misterius itu? Ia tak mengangkat teleponku sejak pagi ini. Aku mendeteksi keberadaannya di sekolah, ku pastikan, ia berada disana bersama ponselnya juga. Kecuali, jika kutemukan ponselnya dirumah ada kemungkinan jika ia sedang pergi. Tapi,—tentu saja—aku tahu jika ia tengah bersekolah pasalnya adikku juga pergi kesekolah. Itu artinya, ia sedang bersama dengan Henry.

Ohya, bicara soal si misterius itu, aku belum mengetahui namanya. Setiap aku menanyakan siapa namamu, ia malah mematikan teleponnya, jadi… kupikir aku tak perlu menanyakan namanya supaya kami bisa bertelepon lebih lama. Aku telah mengatakan jati diriku, bahwa aku bukanlah seorang polisi. Setelah ia memutuskan telepon secara sepihak, aku berpikir untuk meneleponnya melalui ponsel pribadiku, beruntungnya ia mau meladeniku lagi.

Sejak saat itu kami menjadi teman dekat—ya walaupun hanya sebatas di telepon saja. Aku menyukai suaranya yang imut. Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta kepada suaranya. Ah, menilai dari suaranya saja… aku rasa ia sangat cantik dan manis. Omong-omong soal wajah si misterius ini, aku pun belum pernah melihatnya. Sempat terbesit diotakku, bagaimana jika aku mengunjungi rumahnya saja, tetapi ia melarangku dan mengatakan jika ia mempunyai rumah yang jelek. Sialan. Apakah dia berpikir rumahnya terlalu jelek untuk sebuah kegiatan seks? Lupakan. Aku bisa saja membawanya ke club dan kita tidur bersama tapi… ia kelihatannya bukan gadis yang nakal. Ingatlah, ia masih sekolah. Ah, lain kali, aku akan menyuruhnya melakukan _facetime _denganku saja.

"Oy! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sapaan berirama itu beriringan dengan suara derit pintu. Sudah bukan sesuatu hal yang tak maklum bagiku. Dia pasti Siwon. Suara baritone meneyebalkannya, kelancangannya—ia satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui password apartemenku. Aku menyesal sempat memberitahunya. Pasalnya, ia pernah memergokiku tengah onani diruang tamu, lalu mulutnya yang sialan itu membeberkan kepada sesama anggota organisasi. Hell! Jika kalian pikir anggota organisasi hanyalah mahasiswa laki-laki, salah besar, hal yang membuatku malu menampakkan wajahku di pertemuan para anggota adalah wajah para anggota perempuan yang menahan senyum ketika melihat ke arahku.

"Apa?" Siwon membalas tatapan sengit yang kulayangkan padanya. "Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau tak mengganti passwordnya?" Ia berkata seolah-olah unek-unekku tertulis di dahiku. Aku hanya melengos. Percuma saja. Tidak ada sejarahnya seorang mafia akan meminta maaf.

"Hai, kyu. Dua kotak pizza datang." Lalu suara yang lain yang kukenal. Kenalkan, ia Kim Kibum. Pria berkumis tipis yang IQnya melebihi diriku—dengan sangat berat hati aku mengakuinya.

"Untukku? Wah, hyung, kau baik sekali." Ujarku dengan wajah yang sumringah serta merta kedua tangan yang siap memeluk dua kotak pizza dihadapanku.

"Yah, berikan itu padanya."

Eh, omong-omong apa rasa pizzanya? Terlihat dari kepulan asap yang menguar dari lubang-lubang kecil dari kotaknya, sepertinya pizzanya barusaja matang dan… seharusnya bau keju ataupun mayonnaise menguar darisana. Namun, hidungku tak mencium bau apapun.

"Itu… pizza rasa obat bius." Keduanya tergelak bersamaan.

Ah, pantas saja, aku tak mencium aroma apapun, ternyata pizzanya sudah terkontaminasi oleh tangan-tangan orang pintar itu. Kalian tahukan bahwa makanan apapun yang tercampur bahan kimia akan menjadi hambar. Begitupun baunya yang menguar.

"Jadi, kita punya job lagi?" Tanyaku yang mulai memahami apakah modus dibalik pizza rasa obat bius ini.

"Yeah, kita akan merampok sebuah toko mainan." Ah, aku tahu ini, aku mengetahuinya.

"Kalian akan meracuni si penjaga kasir dengan memberikan kotak pizza ini? Bagaimana jika setelah tersadar… ia akan melapor polisi dan mereka akan mendatangi kedai pizza ini untuk dimintai keterangan?" –Otak jeniusku memang selalu bekerja dengan cepat. Lihat saja. Kibum akan berterima kasih padaku dan Siwon… ia akan berdecak kagum serta ia takkan meremehkanku lagi.

"Kami akan menukarnya dengan kemasan kardus yang biasa saja. Siwon sudah menyiapkannya."

"Kami lebih pintar darimu." Kemudian si kuda mengalun tawa bodohnya.

Mereka pun mulai memindahkan potongan pizza itu kedalam kardus yang telah disiapkan. Seperti duplikat. Tetapi hanyalah kardus abal-abal saja—buatan Siwon. Aku hanya mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan dari kursi kesayanganku. Menunggu mereka memberikan instruksinya kepadaku… ya pastilah aku tetap berjaga di kursiku ini.

"Temukan titik koordinasi di garis lintang dan bujur ini." Kibum memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan coretan tangannya, "Selanjutnya, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, kyu? Aku serahkan padamu."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, kedunya meninggalkanku ditempat ini. Yah, sialan sekali sih, mereka tak membuang kardus bekas pizzanya.

.

~oOo~

.

"Sebenarnya… rekamannya tak ada."

Secara bersamaan manusia-manusia didepanku menghembuskan nafasnya. Ah, apa mereka juga bertingkah seperti ini jika Changmin lupa membawa blue film yang ia janjikan? Dasar mesum!

"Kau melanggar aturan main, hyung." –Kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa hari ini aku memang selalu ditimpah kesialan. Dari mulai selalu bangun kesiangan, pekerjaan rumah menumpuk yang lupa dikerjakan, terkena hukuman para guru, dan… diganggu oleh laki-laki yang beberapa hari yang lalu –ehm— melakukan phone sex denganku. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir semua permasalahan berakar padanya. Ia selalu meneleponku. Setiap waktu. Sehingga aku melupakan pekerjaan rumah dan tertidur larut malam akibatnya aku bangun kesiangan dan terkena hukuman. Tidak, tidak. Pada dasarnya, semua kesialan itu berasal dari permainan itu. Coba saja, aku tak ikut bermain, aku tak akan terkenal sial.

"Ah, kau pasti bohong, kau pasti tak melakukan tantangannya,'kan?" Henry menatapku dengan tatapan menuding.

Apa? Dia bilang aku tak melakukan tantangannya? "Aku sudah lakukan." Jawabku dengan nada yang kunaikkan satu oktaf. Punggungnya yang tadinya menyandar santai di kepala sofa kini kutegakkan. Aku memang ngotot. Aku kan sudah melakukan tantangan itu.

"Lalu, mana rekamannya?" Mereka mendesakku lagi.

"Ck! Aku tak sempat menyimpannya."

"Bohong!"

"Terserah. Aku benar-benar sudah melakukannya." Aku melengos. Mereka tak tahu betapa gilanya aku meladeni laki-laki itu. Jika aku tak punya malu aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada ketiga orang mesum itu. Sayangnya, aku masih punya rasa malu. Bercerita bahwa dirimu dianggap seorang perempuan dan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu menyatakan cintanya padamu? Hah, lupakan saja, sebelum aku berbicara aku sudah bisa membayangkan ledakkan tawa dari si ikan, si blonde dan si mochi itu. Bahkan aku berpikir mereka akan tertawa lebih puas daripada ketika mereka mendengar desahanku di rekaman itu.

"Kami tidak percaya, hyung."

"Yasudah." –Tak penting juga aku meyakinkan kalian.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menantangmu lagi karena kau gagal." –Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya. Sudah cukup. "Ya! Tak tahukah kau semua… orang yang kemarin melakukan phone sex denganku, ia terus-menerus menghubungiku. Aku gila. Ia bahkan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jadi, kupikir, aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganmu. Aku tak hanya membuatnya orgasme saja, aku membuatnya menyukaiku. Puas?!" –Aku tahu aku barusaja mengatakan aku masih punya malu. Tapi aku lebih menyayangi harga diri dibanding rasa maluku. Siapa yang mau martabatnya rendah karena sebuah permainan tolol? Memangnya aku idiot.

Ketiga-tiganya memerah menahan tawanya. Mereka menungguku selesai dengan ucapanku lalu setelah itu… mereka meledak bersama tawaan bodohnya. Aku hanya mengeratkan jariku kepada bibir sofa yang kududuki menahan tanganku supaya tak melayang ke leher-leher yang kini bergetar karena tawaan yang kuat. Sialan. Apa yang kubilang ada benarnya. Eunhyuk bahkan menitikan air mata karena terlalu terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ceritaku.

"Hmmmfft, hahaha, apa katamu, hyung? Kau membuat pria itu menyukaimu?" –Kembali melanjutkan tawanya. "HAHAHAHAHA."

Jengkel.

Aku yang semula memejamkan mata dan menutup kuping rapat-rapat kini mulai tak tahan. Sambil berteriak aku mengambil tisu-tisu diatas meja lalu kulemparkan ke wajah-wajah sialan itu. "Ya! Hentikan!"

"Hmfftt… maaf, hyung, maaf. Kau pasti mengalami kesulitan ya? Tapi aku masih menganggap kau berhutang karena kami tidak menerima rekamannya."

"Sanksinya…

"Kau lihat delivery boy yang kebingungan diluar sana. Goda ia habis-habisan lalu kau bawa pizzanya kemari."

"Apa?" Aku melotot menatap ketiganya bergantian. "Aku bukan homo. Maaf saja, ya." Dengusku jijik. Menyangga daguku dibantalan sofa, aku melihat delivery boy yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh si blonde itu. Ya, ia tinggi dan tampan. Tapi, aku sudah katakan, aku bukan homo.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, kami akan melupakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa membuat partner phone sexmu tergila-gila padamu? Hanya meluluhkan seorang delivery boy saja kau tak mampu? Bohong!"

"Aku tidak mau." Pendirianku kukuh. Biar kuingatkan. Aku anak seorang pendeta. Bagaimanapun… hubungan sesama jenis itu adalah salah dimata tuhanku yesus. Ibuku pun tak pernah mengajariku mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu lalu mereka menyuruhku menggodanya dan mengambil pizza itu? Kalau aku melakukan itu… aku bukanlah seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan aku berubah karena ketiga orang mesum itu.

"Ah, aku mendadak kesal padamu, hyung. Kau membuatku badmood. Sepertinya tugas bahasa inggrismu takkan ku selesaikan malam ini."

"JANGAN! Kubawakan pizza itu, kau kerjakan tugasku, nly."

.

~oOo~

.

Sejauh ini, Siwon sukses. Komputerku tak mendeteksi warna merah di bangunan yang tampak di layar komputerku—yang berarti alarm di toko itu telah di non-aktifkan. Mereka membobol uang di meja kasir serta memecahkan sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi uang kecil yang disumbangkan oleh pengunjung setiap kali mendatangi toko mainan itu. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria tua yang merangkap sebagai dokter disebuah rumah sakit anak. Aku mengamati mereka melalui kamera cctv yang terpasang di toko itu, jangan tanyakan mengapa aku bisa membuat rekaman cctv itu ditampilkan ke komputer ku, sebab aku takkan memberitahunya. Psst, ini rahasia.

TIN!

Aku melongokan kepalaku ke jendela—kebetulan jendela yang terbuka itu berada disampingku. Dibawah sana terlihat _Ford_ berwarna hitam yang masih mengkilap. Pemiliknya memarkirkan tepat di beranda rumahku. Siapa? Aku makin menjulurkan kepalaku keluar. Tak lama, adikku keluar dari pintu belakang mobil itu. Oh, aku baru ingat, ia mengirimiku sms akan diantar oleh teman-temannya itu. Sambil mengangguk-angguk, aku membenarkan posisi dudukku lagi. Henry itu… boleh juga ya. Dia bergaul dengan teman laki-laki yang kaya dan teman perempuan yang cantik…

Tunggu.

"Hai, kalian!" Aku menyapa teman-teman adikku. Disana ada Eunhyuk, Donghae dan… aku mengintip ke kaca mobil di pintu belakang. Dimana gadis cantiknya?

"Kenapa, hyung?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk kebingungan melihatku yang kebingungan(?). Aku hanya menggeleng patah-patah ketika aku mengetahui ia tak ikut mengantar adikku. Aku mundur dengan teratur sambil mulutku yang mengemut permen mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Eh, aku baru sadar jika Henry sudah masuk kedalam.

"Kalau begitu… kami pulang, hyung."

Aku menahannya, "Tunggu! Kalian ini… dimana jika kalian belajar bersama?"

"Dirumah Sungmin, hyung." –Emm, namanya Sungmin. Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin. Yeah. Aku merasa langit-langit mulutku tergelitik ketika lidahku mendesis menyebutkan namanya yang berawalan huruf 'S'. Sungmin. Namanya terdengar cantik ya? Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. A, aku tidak peduli jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggapku gila karena aku tersenyum-senyum sambil mengeja nama yang terdiri dari dua suku kata itu. Sung. Min. Aish, aku menjadi ingin menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa aku telah mengetahui nama aslinya. Memanggil-manggil namanya terus-menerus. Mungkin juga… meneriakan namanya saat klimaks. Oh tidak. Cho Kyuhyun kau mengingat bahwa ia adalah gadis remaja? Hell. Ia sebaya dengan adikmu.

Setelah menaiki tangga dengan tidak sabaran sekali, aku langsung menyambar ponsel diatas nakas lalu aku menghubungi nomor teleponnya—angka angka itu sudah berada diluar kepalaku, aku terlampau menghapalnya. Aku menggigiti kuku dan berputar-putar diatas kursi kesayanganku ini sambil menunggu panggilanku dijawab olehnya. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kukatakan ketika ia mengatakan 'halo' di awal, apakah aku akan memanggilnya mesra? Hai, Sungminee? Atau min?

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

"Ha-hai, kau, Sungmin-ku. Hehe." Aku menyengir ketika mulutku menambahkan embel-embel 'ku' dibelakang namanya. Tidakkah ini menggemaskan? Aku seperti kekasihnya saja ya. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh sambil menuliskan kata 'Sungmin' di atas mejaku berulang kali.

"**Ha-hai, kau kedengaran senang."** Ia belum menyadari jika aku telah mengetahui namanya. Apakah aku harus mengulanginya?

"Ya, aku sangat senang, Sungmin." Kataku lugas. Ia pasti sadar. Ada jeda sepersekian detik sebelum ia menarik nafasnya lalu ia bertanya,

"**Kau… tahu namaku?"** –Satu lengkungan terpatri dibibirku yang ku kulum. Wajahnya yang kaget pastilah kelihatan imut sekali. Ohyea, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya face time.

"Ya, barusaja, aku mendapatkan kabar burung itu dari teman-temanmu."

"**Temanku yang mana?"** Aku mengernyit yang mendengar suaranya yang agak meninggi. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat seperti ia tahan.

./././

Jujur saja, ya. Aku kaget ketika ia bilang ia mengetahui namaku. Ia bilang temanku? Apa ia membuntuti teman-temanku juga selain diriku? Astaga. Apakah ini sebuah ancaman bagiku dan teman-temanku? Aku bertanya kepadanya mengenai siapa temanku yang memberitahunya namun ia hanya diam. Apakah ia akan mengatakan bahwa kini ia telah menyandra ketiga orang mesum itu lalu aku akan dimintai tebusan untuk membebaskannya? Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya…

"**Kau kenapa, min?"** –Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tahu aku telah berlebihan memikirkannya begitu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." –Sejujurnya, aku takut. Nada bicaraku yang kunaikan intonasinya adalah semata-mata caraku untuk menutui kegugupan yang melingkupi jantungku. Ia mengetahui namaku saja aku meraskan jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ia mengatakan ia sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminku? Tuhan, ia pasti muntah.

Dan… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku seolah-olah menginginkan jika semua keadaaan ini berlangsung lama? Tidak, Tuhan, tolonglah beri seseorang diseberang sana sebuh hidayahmu. Buatlah ia menyadari jika aku adalah laki-laki. Tapi, jangan sekarang…

Entahlah.

Dari suaranya… aku menangkap aura hitam darinya. Aku takut ia akan melaporkanku ke polisi atas dasar penipuan. Aku masih harus ke gereja setiap minggunya. Aku tak ingin mendekam di penjara.

./././

"Emm, aku punya cerita konyol." –Entahlah, aku merasa jika kami mulai dilanda suasana yang canggung. Aku memutuskan untuk menengahinya dengan menceritakan sebuah anekdot atau… cerita-cerita konyol di dunia nyataku. Hei, jika kalian berpikir seorang mafia tidak mempunyai pengalaman-pengalaman konyol, kalian sama sekali salah. Justru, kami banyak melakukan kekonyolan tak jarang ketika kami melakukan misi. Kami bukan orang yang kaku dikehidupan nyata walaupun di dunia bisnis kami sangatlah kejam. Tetapi, kami pun memakan nasi setiap harinya. Peristiwa ketika Sungmin menelepon kemudian kami melakukan phone sex pun… merupakan salah satu contoh pristiwa konyol bagiku. Dan, salah satu cerita konyolnya terjadi di hari ini…

./././

"**Aku berniat mencari rumahmu, aku menyamar sebagai delivery pizza boy, hehe. Aku sudah menenteng satu kotak pizza semu hahaha."**

"**Tapi… aku tak mendapatkanmu namun aku malah digodai oleh laki-laki homo disekitar rumahmu. Ih."**

Apa?

Delivery pizza boy?

Digodai lelaki homo?

A-apa ia mengacu kepadaku?

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan, apakah seseorang yang kurayu pagi tadi… pria ini? Pria yang melakukan phone sex denganku? Dia tahu bahwa aku tinggal disekitar sini. Bagaimana bisa? Ya ampun, ya ampun dia adalah seorang penguntit.

"Hentikan." Kataku membuatnya berdengung—kebingungan.

"Kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi."

"Daripada nanti… kau jijik padaku."

.

TBC / END

.

/Krik krik krik/

Emm, kayanya, ini memang lebih baik di end aja ya-_-

Sumpah, jadi… ngga jelas wakakak

Tapi, saya mau tau reaksi readers aja, bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? Dimohon reviewnya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung? Tersenyum setelah itu tertawa kemudian merengut."

"Namanya juga, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Kau pernah jatuh cinta, kan?"

"Tidak bertingkah sepertimu."

"Aku hanya bingung, kami sudah menjalin hubungan baik tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia memintaku jangan menghubunginya lagi."

"Terkadang, wanita memang sulit dimengerti, hyung."

"Begitu ya."

**.**

**Truth or Dare**

**.**

**KyuhyunXSungmin**

**.**

**Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry**

**.**

**BoyXBoy, Mature Content, Typo, Newbie**

**.**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Side**

Beberapa hari dimana Sungmin memintaku untuk tak menghubunginya lagi, aku mencoba untuk terus mendial nomornya namun tampaknya ia serius soal 'jangan menghubungiku lagi'. Panggilanku selalu di alihkan ke pesan suara. Aku bingung. Aku bercerita tentang hal ini kepada adikku. Ia bilang, terkadang wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Ya benar. Sangat sulit dimengerti malahan. Sebelum ia menutup telepon, ia mengatakan 'kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi, daripada, nanti kau jijik padaku'. Kalimat ini tak bisa kucerna baik-baik. Sama sekali. Apanya yang jijik, bahkan aku sudah mengatakan aku justru menyukainya. Apa karena ia miskin? Tidak, aku cukup kaya untuk membawanya ke altar dan ia hanya seorang wanita seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan soal uang untuk kehidupannya. Ia hanya perlu mengangkang di ranjang untukku, ya kan? Selesai.

Aku membuang pulpen yang tintanya sudah tak bersisa. Kutatap bukuku yang penuh dengan coretan 'Sungmin' dimana-mana. Sebuah kekehan pelan pun mengalun dari bibirku, apa ini? Kemudian aku mengambil ponsel di dekat lampu di nakas, memotret buku penuh coretan itu dan mengirimkannya ke Sungmin. Entahlah, aku hanya iseng saja, terserah ia mau memberi respon ataupun tidak juga. Tapi aku mengharapkan ia membalasku.

"Hyung!"

Suara teriakan Henry menembus telingaku. Bodoh. Dia pikir dia tinggal di hutan seenaknya saja berteriak begitu. "Hyung, kau mau macaroni panggang, tidak?" Ia berteriak lagi.

Aku memakai bajuku asal kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menghampirinya—jika perlu menyumpal mulutnya. Kulihat ia sedang berdiri sambil menyandar di pintu kamar mandi sambil mengaduk susunya yang masih beruap di konter dapur. Kakinya ia tekuk satu ke dinding. Bibirnya bersenandung, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia nyanyikan, tapi ia banyak mengatakan kata 'lapar', hmfft.

"Apa?" Ia terlonjak ketika aku datang dan bersuara.

"Apanya yang apa sih?"

"Kau berteriak, sialan."

Henry menyengir, ia menggaruk rahangnya dengan telunjuk lalu menunjuk sebuah oven di sudut meja konter dengan bibirnya. "Aku memanaskan macaroni panggang, kau mau?" Tanyanya.

Aku maju selangkah sehingga aku berada di hadapannya. Menempelkan pinggulku di bibir meja konter dapur lalu menumpuk kedua tangan didepan dada. "Tidak usah. Kau saja." Ujarku.

Kedua bahunya terangkat, "Terserah, nanti malam jangan membangunkanku untuk memasak karena kelaparan, ya, hyung?" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Sialan. Dulu dia tidak seberani ini padaku.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Henry sibuk menghidangkan macaroni panggang beserta susu vanillanya di meja makan. Dan aku sibuk memikirkan Sungmin. Ohya, aku bisa bertanya tentang gadis itu kepada adikku, kan? "Hey." Panggilku.

Henry menoleh, "Apa?"

"Berdoa dulu." Kataku berbasa-basi sembari melangkah ke meja makan, menduduki satu kursi di sebelahnya.

"Yayaya."

Ketika ia memulai suapan pertama, aku mulai angkat bicara, "Henry, kau taukan aku dekat dengan temanmu."

"Bahkan kau sudah bilang jika kau mencintainya." Ia mendengus jijik.

"Tapi, ia tak bisa kuhubungi akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau sesuatu tentang dirinya?"

Kunyahan mulutnya memelan, setelah ia menelan sesuap macaroni panggang itu ia memicing ke arahku, "Aku saja tak tahu siapa yang kau pacari, hyung."

"Namanya Sungmin."

Pluk!

Aku hanya memejamkan mata ketika satu buah macaroni panggang yang akan ditelannya justru terbang dan hinggap diwajahku. Sedikit menggeram, aku meraba meja untuk mengambil tisu di kotaknya. Sialan. Dia pikir air liurnya bersih?

"Uhuk! Maafkan aku, hyung. Kau membuatku kaget." Ia menenggak susunya hingga tandas. Tangannya terjulur hendak membantuku untuk membersihkan noda saus dan mayonnaise di wajahku. Tapi aku tak butuh bantuannya. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Aku kaget, hyung. Demi tuhan, kau berpacaran dengan Sungmin hyung?" Ia histeris. Apanya yang mengejutkan? Atau…jangan-jangan Sungmin itu mantan kekasihnya? Meredam amarah, aku mengambil gelas ditengah meja serta menuangkan air kedalamnya.

"Hyung, Sungmin itu laki-laki!"

Bfff!

"Ya, kenapa kau menyemburku?! Aish!"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Sungmin's Side**

Aku tidak tahu jika dirumah lebih membosankan dibanding disekolah. Ketika menyalakan TV, aku tak menemukan acara yang bagus untuk ditonton siang ini. Cemilanku sudah habis. Akhirnya, aku hanya bergelung di ranjang sambil mendengarkan lagu jazz lalu membaca novel romantika. Agak konyol ya. Tapi aku tak mempunyai ide lain untuk mengusir jenuh yang menjamuri-ku ini. Setelah memastikan di mata pelajaran terakhir di adakan kuis, aku langsung berpura-pura sakit perut dan melarikan diri dari kursiku. Masa bodo dengan kuisnya. Toh hanyalah sekedar kuis, hasilnya tak akan bisa mengganggu gugat nilai-nilai cemerlangku di mata pelajaran yang lainnya. Sial. Aku terlalu lemah menyangkut bahasa inggris.

**Drrt Drrt**

Tanpa menutup novelku, aku mengambil ponselku yang bergetar di meja nakas. Aku menebak, setidaknya pasti itu Donghae, Eunhyuk atau Henry. Mereka pasti mencariku. Sambil terkikik aku membaca pesan yang kuterima.

From : Kyuhyun

**Namamu Sungmin, kkk. Bagaimana harimu, ming?**

Dahiku mengernyit, alisku bertaut, jijik. Tapi… pipiku panas. Sialan. Bagaimana jantungku bisa secepat itu memompa darah ke kedua pipiku? Oh, karena ia berdetak cepat. Apa?! Kenapa kau harus berdebar karena membaca pesan itu—ada foto sebuah buku yang penuh dengan coretan namaku juga—? Tidak seharusnya aku diperlakukan begini oleh lelaki tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanggapi ini… tapi ia harus dihentikan. Sebelum ia semakin mencintaiku. Sebelum ia tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki juga. Ia pasti muntah didepanku nantinya.

Sambil meremas bedcover aku memikirkan cara untuk menyadarkannya. Tubuhku ambruk telentang di ranjang. Membiarkan mataku menatap plafon selama beberapa menit. Merenung, membayangkan…

**Kring!**

Kali ini telepon yang masuk ke ponselku.

Henry.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Sungmin?"

"Nuguji?" Spontan, aku menanyakan hal itu karena aku yakin suara yang kudengar bukanlah suara Henry. Diam-diam aku mulai khawatir, takut saja, jika Henry telah diculik dan perampoknya menghubungiku meminta tebusan. Tapi, terlalu konyol kurasa…

"Sungmin, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf, aku menelpon menggunakan ponsel adikku."

Cho Kyuhyun? Adik? Henry?'

APA?!

Aku bukannya tak tahu siapa orang itu. Jelas-jelas kami cukup dekat. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang menggangguku beberapa minggu ini. Dan dia barusaja mengatakan dia adalah kakak dari Henry. Ada apa ini?! Aku tahu, aku bukan teman yang jahat karena tidak mengetahui seluk beluk keluarganya. Aku sangat tahu jika Henry mempunyai kakak lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya. Tapi, apakah dunia sesempit ini? Apakah dunia sekejam ini? Mengapa kau membuatku mengenali kakak temanku dengan cara yang kurang baik? Sial, sial, sial. Aku membuang bantal dari ranjangku…

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa Henry sudah tahu jika aku dan kakaknya cukup dekat? Bisa saja, bisa kau bayangkan kedekatan mereka seperti apa… bahkan Kyuhyun meneleponku menggunakan ponsel adiknya. Tak memungkinkan jika mereka saling berbicara.

Jadi, apakah Cho Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah laki-laki?

"Min, kita harus berbicara."

Atau… dia belum tahu?

"Bicara saja." Kataku enteng. Berusaha menekan aksen panic.

"Tidak disini, maksudku bukan melalui telepon tapi kita bertemu."

APA?!

"T-tidak mau!" Wajar jika aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ingatlah, aku adalah wanita dimatanya jika ia melihat wujud asliku, dia bisa saja menuduhku menipu. Sebenarnya, bukan salahku, akukan tidak membuatnya menyukaiku tapi ia yang menyukaiku namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa akupun bersalah. Tidak, jika saja aku mengaku dari awal padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu takut, aku takkan terkejut jika melihat wujud laki-lakimu."

Astaga, jadi, dia sudah tahu?!

"Temui aku di moonshine bar malam ini, jika kau benar-benar laki-laki. Dah."

**Tut Tut Tut**

Kau tahu, aku tak ingin datang. Tapi ia menyinggungku di kalimat terakhirnya. Dia pikir aku laki-laki pengecut? Aku akan meladeninya. Lihat saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mandi, memilih baju, berkeringat kemudian mandi, memilih baju, dan berkeringat lagi lalu mandi, memilih baju, berkeringat terus-menerus…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengulangi tiga kegiatan itu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah siap sejak jam tiga. Dengan penampilan yang casual, memakai baju putih senada dengan celana jeansnya serta menambah warna dengan memakai cardigan rajutan berwarna biru. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup tampan tapi ketika aku memikirkan beberapa saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, aku gugup dan aku berkeringat banyak—itu kebiasaanku. Aku kembali membasuh tubuhku dan mengenakan baju yang lain. Memakai baju putih yang senada dengan blazer tanpa lengan berwarna aqua serta celana jeans selutut berwarna coklat yang kontras dengan kulit kakiku. Aku sudah siap. Kyuhyun pun sudah menelpon memberitahu bahwa ia akan segera sampai dirumahku. Aku mulai gelisah. Melirik-lirik jam di nakas, pukul lima sore.

**Tiin!**

Oh Cho Kyuhyun orang yang ontime ternyata. Ia sampai tepat di waktu yang ia janjikan. Aku berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke bawah, dia membawa Audi A4 berwarna silver yang sangat mengkilap. Sementara itu, ia tak kalah menawan dengan kemeja putih yang berpadu dan celana jeans panjang yang memeluk erat kaki panjangnya. Jeans yang sobek-sobek di bagian lututnya memberi kesan 'nakal' padanya ditambah ia juga mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang keren. Rambutnya yang ikal ditutupi topi chaplin yang ia pakai asal di pucuk kepalanya. Oh stylenya sungguh kasar. Tapi aku menangkap kesan manis dari poninya yang dibiarkan menutupi dahi dan ia mengemut lollipop!

Duh, dia menawan sekali sih.

Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa begini! Aku tidak boleh kalah keren darinya. Aku berbalik dan menghampiri lemariku. Melepas semua pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan yang –menurutku— lebih bagus. Aku memakai baju blaster berwarna putih dan hitam, memadukannya dengan jeans putih panjang dan memakai jaket baseball berwarna biru dongker yang gelap. Aku cukup keren ketika berkaca. Tidak, aku yakin Kyuhyun pun akan terpesona nanti. Rambutku yang mulai panjang ku ikat kebelakang asal, dibagian pelilpis kanan dan kiri kubiarkan menutupi sebagian pipiku serta poninya yang ku acak-acak supaya wajahku terlihat adorable.

**Tiin!**

Oke, ini saatnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun."

Aku tersenyum di dalam hati. Benarkan ia terpukau…

"Kau Sungmin-ku?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, kau Sungmin yang…"

Aku menyela, "Ah sudah! Jangan bahas apapun, tentang telepon itu, tentang peristiwa tukang pizza itu, aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, di tatapnya aku dari atas hingga ke bawah kemudian matanya yang sepekat coklat kembali menghujam manik mataku. Aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, menatap apapun asalkan aku tak menatapnya. Itu tidak baik untuk jantungku. Dia terus berdebar sedari tadi. Ah, aku sudah tak kuat menahan malu. Bisa kau bayangkan menjadi diriku? Ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup intim denganmu di telepon untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat berada diatas kepalaku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia memakaikanku sebuah 'animal hat' berwarna ping. Agh! Ini sama sekali tidak keren.

"Jangan dilepas. Itu cocok untukmu, min. Kau cantik."

Apa? Apa artinya itu? Apa dia tak menyesali semuanya?! Seharusnyakan ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya karena telah melihat sosok 'Sungmin' yang ia bayangkan begitu cantik tetapi ia bahkan bukan seorang wanita. Atau… jangan-jangan ia memang gay?!

"Masuklah ke mobil. Kita harus berbicara banyak."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Normal's Side**

Perjalanan cukup memakan waktu. Bahkan keduanya melalui senja ditengah perjalanan. Mereka sempat mengobrol beberapa kali, Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan ataupun sesekali mengganti topik. Sungmin merespon baik, ia berbicara banyak tapi ya begitulah… Kyuhyun harus memancingnya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya membicarakan hal –dari mulai yang— penting sampai hal tak terlalu penting. Sekedar berbasa-basi saja. Pemuda yang lebih tinggu itu hanya menanyakan seputar keseharian Sungmin, bagaimana ia disekolah atau sesekali menanyakan soal Henry. Dan Sungmin menceritakannya dengan antusias. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun ketahui tentang partner berteleponnya itu, cerewet. Aneh saja. Sebelumnya pemuda blonde itu hanya diam. Tapi ketika diajak bicara ia sangat berwarna-warni. Cara berceritanya lucu. Jika ia menceritakan apa yang ia sukai ia menampakan senyum yang sangat lebar dan matanya berbinar cantik tapi jika ia menceritakan sesuatu yang tak disukainya matanya menyipit serta bibirnya mengerucut. Dan ia begitu ketika menceritakan soal pelajaran bahasa inggris. Lucu sekali.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Hampir sembilan puluh persen tugas bahasa inggrisku di kerjakan oleh adikmu." Ia terkikik senang atas ceritanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman. Ia agak kesal juga sih, sejak tadi yang Sungmin ulas selalu berhujung dengan membicarakan Henry. Kalau bisa dibilang cemburu mungkin saja ia cemburu. Ayolah, Kyuhyun tidak munafik. Ia bahkan tidak menyesali semua kejadian yang membawanya bisa bertemu dengan salah satu teman adiknya. Sungmin cantik, ia jujur. Dan sepertinya kata-kata Kyuhyun yang 'aku menyukaimu' di telepon masih berlaku ketika mereka berhadapan begini. Tetapi ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Sungmin tak menyukainya. Sekarang, Kyuhyun mengerti apa arti dari kalimat 'kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi, daripada, nanti kau jijik padaku', tapi semuanya akan berbalik. Jika Sungmin mengetahui soal perasaannya pasti ia akan jijik padanya.

Mereka sampai. Moonshine bar, tempat favorit Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenal dengan semua orang ditempat ini?" Sungmin mengernyit melihat semua orang menyapa Kyuhyun dengan high five atau bahkan menciumi wajahnya—yang wanita, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menunjuk dua orang wanita yang baru saja berlalu, "Namanya Jessica dan adiknya, Krystal."

Kemudian seorang wanita berambut caramel menghampiri keduanya, ia mencium Kyuhyun di bibirnya singkat dan memberikan Sungmin sebuah pelukan. "Min, ini Victoria."

"Hai, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan kalian berdua tapi para gadis sudah menungguku untuk pajama party. Maaf ya. Dah." Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih di lorong.

"Dia hot ya? Dan yang terpenting… ia menyukaiku." Tawaan membuntuti kalimat yang dilontarkan pria berambut ikal itu. Kemudian menyadari Sungmin yang terdiam, Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal—pasti leluconnya tidak lucu.

"Emm, yasudahlah, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Ajaknya.

"Tunggu. Ini bukan tempatku. Aku mau pulang saja." Sungmin sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, sebelum Kyuhyun menahan bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya lagi.

"Pulang? Min, kita bahkan belum berbicara."

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kita ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Bicara dan pembuktian."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Di dalam ternyata lebih memuakkan. Banyak wanita yang tak memakai baju dan menari diatas meja yang dikerubungi oleh laki-laki hidung belang. Mereka meminum minuman terlarang. Mereka melakukan semua hal terlarang—bermain judi, bersentuhan dengan wanita manapun. Kemana saja aku melihat semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya, sesekali aku menutup mataku namun tak memperbaiki semuanya. Kyuhyun kemana sih? Ia bilang, ia pergi memesan minuman sebentar tetapi lama sekali. Membuatku terlihat bodoh duduk disini sendirian. Setidaknya jika aku mengobrol dengannya aku bisa menghiraukan sekitarku. Eh tunggu, apa Kyuhyun sedang memesan minuman? Aku membuka mataku dan mencari-cari keberadaannya. Hentikan saja. Jika ia memesan minuman keras untukku, aku akan meludahinya. Lihat saja.

"Untukmu." Yang dicari-cari telah menempatkan dirinya di kursi disebelahku. Segelas soda disebelah tangan kanannya ia letakkan dihadapanku. Sementara ia langsung menenggak segelas cairan berwarna merah pekat. Aku hanya memperhatikannya minum dan sepertinya ia menyadari itu.

"Kau mau minuman sepertiku saja?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Sebisanya aku akan menahan dahaga supaya aku tak perlu meminum apapun. Aku bahkan mencurigai bahwa segelas soda gembira untukku ini mengandung alcohol. Ya, siapa yang tahu? Aku hanya antisipasi. Lagipula, aku tak pernah datang ke tempat begini. Tidak ada pengalaman. Tapi, jujur saja, aku haus sekali. Sejak diperjalanan aku berbicara tanpa henti. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun meminum cairan itu lagi membuat dahagaku semakin meradang. Tak sadar aku menelan ludahku. Disamping itu, Kyuhyun seksi juga ya?

"Min."

Ya ampun, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke gelas berisi soda milikku yang masih penuh. Memainkan pinggang ramping gelas yang tinggi itu. Apapun, asal tak memandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kita melakukan sex phone itu?" Ia memulai pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya.

"Awalnya, aku bermain permainan truth or dare dengan ketiga temanku, termasuk adikmu. Aku kalah dan ketiganya memberiku tantangan untuk menelepon nomor emergency police dan mengajaknya sex phone dan ya… ternyata kamu…"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kemudian aku menyadarinya, aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan… ia pasti merasa di permainkan. Ku genggam tangannya yang bertada di meja, maksudku, aku ingin menenangkannya. Aku merasa tak enak. Ya ampun seharusnya aku tak mengatakan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kaaaaaaaaaan. Aku sedang bertugas saat itu, panggilan yang masuk ke nomor emergency police di alihkan ke telepon ku."

Ya, Kyuhyun suidah mengatakan itu. Diam-diam aku bersyukur jika Kyuhyun yang mengangkat teleponku. Hey, kau bayangkan saja jika polisi sungguhan yang melayani phones sex ku? Aku bisa dituntut.

Kemudian kilasan ketika aku tengah meraba tubuhku sendiri di bathup ketika melakukan phone sex itu muncul di otakku. Spontan, aku mengangkat tanganku yang hinggap ditangan Kyuhyun. Aku merasa pipiku panas. Mengipas-ngipas dengan tanganku, aku berharap Kyuhyun tak melihat rona merahnya. Terima kasih karena tempat begini selalu disetting dengan pencahayaan minim.

"Sungmin…

"Aku menyukaimu setelah kita bertelepon selama beberapa kali." Rona merahnya bukan menghilang tetapi semakin nyata, aku merasakan telingaku ikut terbakar. Sialan. Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya, kyu. "Kupikir kau perempuan yang sangat cantik, tipe idealku begitu." Kyuhyun mengikik.

"Tapi, kau sudah melihatku kan? Aku bukan perempuan yang kau bayangkan itu, kyu." Kataku. Menatap lurus ke wajahnya yang dihiasi bekas jerawat. Ia tersenyum hingga giginya yang putihnya terlihat. Jujur saja ya, dia tampan. Tapi, aku tak kalah tampan. Tentu saja.

"Tapi kau cantik, min. Kau lebih cantik dari yang ku bayangkan. HAHAHA."

APA?!

Bukan, bukan. Aku terkejut bukan karena jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari bibirnya tapi… siluet di belakang Kyuhyun. Mr. Kim, guru bahasa inggrisku. "Astaga." Aku berbisik dan menutupi wajahku. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga guruku tak sempat melihatku duduk disini. Jika ya, maka apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Ia mengenal keluargaku dengan baik. Kami jamaat di satu gereja yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Tubuh berbau maskulin itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Yang memakai setelan jas berwarna coklat itu guru bahasa inggrisku." Aduku padanya. "Namanya Mr. Kim, kami jamaat di satu gereja."

"Hey, kau… ?

"Aw, shit." Aku segera memunggunginya. Mengumpat untuk Kyuhyun yang dengan bodohnya memanggil Mr. Kim.

"Sialan, Kim, sudah lama kita tak saling bertemu." Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar begitu percaya diri. Ia mengatakannya seolah mengenalnya baik.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Mr. Kim menjawabnya. Oh baik, jangan berbalik dia sudah melihat punggungmu, min.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku hanya menyapamu, teman. Kenalkan, ini Sungmin." Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku dan mau tak mau aku berbalik.

"Lee Sungmin?" Mr. Kim mengeja namaku di bibirnya. Dia terlihat begitu keheranan. Kerutan di dahi itu tampak semakin jelas. Ya, aku melihat tepat ke wajahnya sambil menelan ludah. Tapi setakut apapun aku padanya, kami harus bicara setelah ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya ia kesini. Kenapa kau tak memberinya hadiah seperti… one night stand untuknya?"

Apa?! Kyuhyun sudah mabuk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Abaikan typos lol

Maksud kata kata Kyuhyun yang "Ini pertama kalinya ia kesini. Kenapa kau tak memberinya hadiah seperti… one night stand untuknya?"

Itu maksudnya Kyuhyun bilang ke Mr. Kim kalau ini pengalaman pertama Sungmin dan kenapa ga kasih hadiah kaya… bayarin one night standnya Sungmin sama pelacur disana gitu. Bukannya one night stand sama gurunya -_-

Udahlah, kebanyakan bacot banget deh, jangan lupa review ^^


End file.
